Sparklekits Destiny
by St4rfl0w3r
Summary: Sparlkit was a kitty destined to safe the clams. Im sory if my spekling is soper bad I too exited wen I rite teh chpaotrs.
1. kittis biorn

p style="text-align: left;"strongOmg guises u mite noe me from Sunkiz profeisy but I gived up ot that stroy cuz I dint lik hoe I mad it so Imma sturt ovir onto SPARKLEKITZES DESTINY! I hop u lik this itll be lik 100x timz bettur!`111!11! okai lez get sturted. btw dis tacks plais after STARLIGHT, so neer te beegining of TWILIGHT (sparkle if u kno wut I mean laolololol) kay fur real lez strut/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Starcaln runned from ta skies to run to run over to tonercaln nurserie. 'Noo live is beeing bron" sade BlooStur as she runs into the den, running. A quinie nammed "Crayolapelt" who had all the collars in the wordl on hur fur gav burt to kits! "Lez nam the blak and red won Evilkit, ta Porpill and grine won will be Barnykit and da ranbow won wit spaprkles shall be SPARKLEKIT!" she sed alloed to de medisin kat leafpoop who helpd Crayolapelt gift burt to her kiz. Spakulkit poned her eyes slowly and opened them as she opened them quitely. Opennin hur eyes she cood see the silver shaps of Strawclan locking round her. "She iz profesy we can see it in her eyes." sed boostar as the other stralwlcan cats agreed. "yes we sold mak her a propfy" sed LionStar, loser of loincaln. And so, thei runned away fom the nosery and runned up, running to the skies to discuzz bout the profsy.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongI hop u lik red and review and o ocorse my spelling is spore bad Im sroy Im to exited wit all des ccreeaitif joizes oozing out of my brain i cant contian dem all lolol leaf a review like pretty plz wit a cheroy on top love u byestrong/p 


	2. Appentissses

**Woe alredie 2 revos Im surprsized tanku and deperson wo sad I was a trol makin a trolfic ISZT NOT A TRLFIC IDUNT EVEN NO WHTA A TROLIFC IS I DONT WOACH HOMSTUK OKAI okayi aniwsa tis wil beneckst chapater I hop u gis likc it**

"Mom can we go oside cump" mewed sparklkit sparkling and mewing and then her mom crayolapelt said "no u cant is aginst the worrier cod to go otsid of cump" she ripled and put hur tale round her poss lik handcoffs "U cunt lv kamp kay" "kay" "ok u can go" so spalkl kit runned otsid wit her siblings will running and dey runned over to the fosh kil pill. "Omg wot is dat :O" sed Barneykit. "I tink is forsh kill pill" sed Spacklekit te smort one and so tey invostickated it and locked at evyr cornur of te forsh kill pill and den sad "iz a forsh kill pill for shore." they sad and runned over to Mordisin cots den. "Hi lefpoo sindeplt" tey sad togeter and den the medisine ckats sad "OMG UR TA CAT DAT WOSZ IN MI DROMZ!111!1!1!1!111!11!111!11 :OOOOOO" sed leapool and tacled spapkelkit. and den she lookc at spoplekit and den sex "Ur te cat in mi dremz" "oh wallry why" "cuz u wor A PROFESIZ". And den she gasped. "*gasps*" and den she said "Wot was profize" And lefpoop sed "A spackle of Stoarcalns lit will lit up te forrist and sho Tunder de way and led te forist ote of evil" and den she gasped again "*gasp*" and den suddenly she heord Firestort call to te clans "ALL CATS WO CAN EAT PREY GO UNDER THIS LEG FOR CALN MEDDING" and den evercat getered. "TODAI I MACK NO APENTIS" and los poople gapsed. "gASP! :O" and den Firstor sad "OK SPACKLEKIT CUM OVER HERE PLZ" and she cummed. "WILL U PROMZI TO UBPHOLD WARRIO COLD AND STUFF" and she nodded and he sad "BY POWHRS OF STORCLAN SHE WLL BE NAMMED STARKLEPAOW" and den everyone cherred and stuff. "YAY SAPRKLE PAW" and ven the strawclan warriers howled. "OKAI LESZTS GOEEEEEE I;LL METEOR YOU" and so tey runned off.

**Wot u think I hop u gis lick it I lofed to rite stuff so love u guis live a rofews AND IS NOT A TROLIFC U TROLLS U GUIS ARE UGLI LIK TROLSS IF U SAI TIS IS A TRLLFIC**


	3. warorirors

**OMG te porsin hoo likc sed men stuf and cwotid me wus not viry niss nd I tink if U DUNTR HAVE ANTYTHING TO ZAY D'NT SAI ANITONG AT OALL OMKAY ,KAY neckst chapotr.**

SpklePaw runnered round and bout and stuff wit Frystort and he sad "Oki Imma sho u hoe to feet" and she sid "YAI" and den dey tranned and den he sed "kay forts u loin to pons on ur atalker" and she ponsed and wus in te are ponsing and den ponsed on firstar bi ponsing and so he was ponsed on. "WOW UR A GRAT PONSER" he sed, washing hur pons. and den aftor she was don ponsing he sad "kay lemme sho u how to doj an atalker" and den he ponsed at hur but she doged and clod his side. "WOW UR A GRAT CAT" he sad bleding and den he cumed to medisincat and dey hilled him and den he cam abck agin "CUM HUOER" he sad and he jumped on a leg and yowldid "ALL CAOS WO CAN EAT PREI GATER UNDER DIS LEG FOR MEDDING" na te cats gaddurd. "SPKLEPAw IS DESTONED 2 BECOM WAORRIER AND I WILL MAK IT HAPPIN ERLY SH SHOWD HER SKILSS AND SHE SHOLD BECUM WORRIER" and all te clan sad "SPAKLESHINE SPARKLESHINE ^0^" and her metor sed "UR NOE A WARROR NAMED SPALKESHINE" and she WAS sparklsehin!11!11!111!111!111!

**Kay tel me wot u guis tink AND NO MENNIE TINKS**


	4. Mentorrr

**SORYH FUR BEN INAKTIF IMMA STAOHT NO CHAPTOR NOW YAYAZ**

"Kay So um now taht ur worrier u gotta keep vigil n stuf" sad fairestor and she sad "kaaayy" and he said "ahahahah! u gutta be QUITE" he sied "oh srry" she sed again. So nigt fel and she was in middil of cump and sitting and stuff and she watted and sudenle AN ARMI OF BARES CUMMED INTO THE CAMP. She wus bout to YOWL but she kno she had to be quite so she kiled of the bares won by won quitly but tay made a ruckus and wock sum1 up and tay sed "hei KawaiiSparkl" tay sed. IT WAS THONGCLAW. She knotted in respons an kiled bars in te drak. Sudnily the sun cam up and tere wus a pill of ded bares in senter of camp "OMG :OOO WAT DID U DO SPACKLESHIN" he shotted and wok up moar ppl. Sotfur comed in and sed "OMG SPACKLESHINE U SAFED US FRUM AN ARMY OF BARES U SHOLD BE LETTER" and wit dat Firstar cam out and sed "NO." he sed and he growled, while saying "NO". Babbleclaw came out and sad "YES SHE SHOD BE LETTER SHES AN AMAZING CAT" and he brussed his fur aginst her and Squirelfoot got jellies, but she agrod wit Babbleclaw dat she shold be liter. Everywon did, acshually, accept firostar. "SHE CANT." and te clan got mad and growled and stuff. "SHE HAS TO HAVE AN APPENTIS FIRST! XDDDD" And everyone cherred cuz tay relized firstor was jokin round and stuff. And so, he runned up and sed, "BIRCHKIT CUMMERE" and she cummed and he sed "I THINK UR 6 MONS AND ITS TIM U HAD A MENTOR AND WE NEED APPENTISES UR GONNA BE SPAOCKLEDANS APPENTICE" and everyone chered 'BIRCHPAW BIRCHPAW BITCHPAW" and then Spackle was HAPPY

**Leave revoows plzz**


End file.
